You've Got A Friend
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: [KougaAyame angst] Kouga sings to Ayame... but... You've Got A Friend ... Just a friend...? a little experiment... RR


**"You've Got A Friend"**

Oneshot

By. SilverWolf-Ryuki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song (in italics) featured in this film. Think of it as a background music soundtrack… the song is called _You've Got A Friend_ by McFly, who are quite good. I'm particularly fond of _Five Colours In Her Hair._

Mind you, I prefer Kouga/Ayame over Kouga/Kagome, but this is just a nice song I want to dedicate to them, because this version is more realistic, as Kouga is head-over-heels in 'love' with Kagome. Or at least in the version by Rumiko.

_- _

I will always remember the day when Kouga sang to me.

It was like a dream come true. Kouga was one of the sweetest, cutest and most handsome people I've ever met. Even though he won't admit he is sweet… he really is. He has a very melodic voice too.

But that night… it was bittersweet. I don't know how to take it… but we haven't spoken since. I just hope… everything is OK.

It was quite the evening, at Kagome's place. She was throwing a party, and I was invited. I'm always the outcast, though. No one else really talks to me, except Kouga, and Kagome, at times. I was really down that night, having had a few drinks, and on the more depressed side of alcohol side-effects. And as I thought of Kouga, and how he said he would marry me…

Then he showed up.

_To brighten up even your darkest nights_

He sang…

…to me.

I thought he would be looking at Kagome. But why would any men dislike Kagome? She is beautiful, smart, nice, kind… everything a person would want in a partner, and in a friend.

But he was singing to me.

-

_When you're down and troubled  
__And you need a helping hand  
__And nothing, oh, nothing is going right_

_Close your eyes and think of me  
__And soon I will be there  
__To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name  
__And you know, wherever I am,  
__I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall  
__All you have to do is call  
__And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
__You've got a friend_

His eyes were so blue with emotion. I couldn't believe it… but here was Kouga, singing to me, the very girl he accuse of being annoying, stupid and… at times, worthless.

_If the sky above you  
__Should turn dark and full of clouds  
__And that old north wind should begin to blow_

_Keep your head together  
__And call my name out loud, yeah  
__Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

But he was singing to me.

Of friendship,

Of trust,

Of everything that I dreamt of,

And he was promising it to me, through a song.

He was comforting me on a dark evening, he was soothing my soul.

This was the very thing I needed, ever since he promised me of marriage.

Except…

_You've got a friend?_

_-_

_You just call out my name out loud, yeah  
__And you know, wherever I am  
__I'll come running, oh yes I will, to see you again  
__Winter, spring, summer or fall, yeah  
__And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_

What was he trying to say?

Was he saying… that he'll marry me?

Or does he mean no?

I just call out his name, and he'll come running.

Oh, I do wish.

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
__Then people can be so cold  
__They'll hurt you, and desert you_

His eyes looked sad, and apologetic.

_And take your soul if you let them_

And at that moment, he looked towards Kikyou.

I smiled, despite everything.

_Oh yeah, but don't you let them_

I won't let them.

The truth of this song was too impeccable. People were cold; they would hurt and desert me. Even he… he deserted me. But… if this is an apology, I take it.

But if this is a proposal…

_You just call out my name  
__And you know wherever I am  
__I'll come running  
__To see you again (oh baby don't you know)  
__Winter, spring, summer or fall  
__Hey, now, all you got to do is call  
__Lord, I'll be there, yes I will_

"You've got a friend?" I whispered as he walked right up to me. I blinked back the urge to cry.

_You've got a friend_

"Just a friend?"

Kouga looked sorry.

_Oh, you've got a friend.  
__Aint it good to know you've got a friend.  
__Aint it good to know you've got a friend.  
__You've got a friend._

I nodded and let the tears stream freely.

"Thank you." I whispered.

--

It was heart-breaking, and there's a part of me that will never let him go. I realized he will never love me in that way.

No, don't get me wrong, I'm not devastated. In fact, I'm OK. Because I know, no matter what, I'll always be there for him, and he me.

As a friend.

-FIN-


End file.
